The present invention relates to a locking arrangement for the boom arms on a bucket loader, and more particularly, to a locking member that is selectively operable to secure the boom arms in a raised position for service or repair.
It is conventional to provide a tractor carrying a front end mounted bucket assembly including a boom frame, bucket linkage, and hydraulic cylinders for actuating the bucket assembly components. Various constructions have been developed for immobilizing the bucket and its associated linkage for service and repair such that the boom arms are secured thereby permitting the operator to inspect the work area beneath the bucket, grease fittings, check hose connections and the like. The present invention provides an improved locking means for immobilizing the bucket linkage in a given position with respect to the tractor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking device for upwardly supporting the bucket boom arms in a position where, because of mechanical advantage, the locking device cannot be overridden.
It is another object to provide a locking device that is readily and easily positioned out of the way into a stored or inoperative position such that it will not interfere with the normal operation of the boom arms while still being accessible and easily movable into an operative or supporting position.